Harepounce's Endurance
by Halofur
Summary: Everyone thought she starved to death during the Great Hunger, everyone thought she gave all her food to her kits. Those cats were wrong about Harepounce. She rose to greatness after faking her death in ThunderClan.
1. Allegiances

**Hello everybody! I've just joined once again for the first time in maybe two years!**

**I didn't really write anything... I was stupid xD**

**Anyways, I think I've might of learned how to do it? idk**

**I hope you enjoy! Well.. there isn't much to enjoy as it IS just ALLEGIANCES... God damnit Halofur.**

* * *

_**MistClan**_

**Leader  
** Flurrystar - A dark brown she-cat splotched with white, her eyes are a golden amber.  
_LIVES: 3/9_

**Deputy  
**Houndchaser - A light brown tabby tom with torn ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**  
Heatherwing - A golden she-cat with a big, brown spotted fluffy tail, a dark brown muzzle, and chocolate brown eyes.  
**_Apprentice,_ _Mangopaw_**

**Senior Warriors  
**

Cloudwater - a white she-cat with gray ears and blue eyes.

Glacialsight - a gray tabby she-cat with crystal-like blue eyes.

Thrushspots - a dark dappled tortoiseshell tom with moon-like amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice,_ _Hurricanepaw_**

**Warriors**

Junglesoot - a copper-colored tom with a dark brown muzzle, muddy looking paws and green eyes.

Flintwater - a dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Whitepaw**_

Firemist - a dark ginger she-cat with gray ears and hazel eyes.

Frostyroots - a white tabby tom with faded blue eyes.

Leopardpatch - a golden she-cat with brown splotches and green eyes.

Cobraeye - a dark brown tabby tom with a long tail and green eyes.

Mudberry - a brown tabby she-cat with melted-chocolate brown paws and green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Freezepaw**_

Blizzardwish - a white tabby tom with cold icy blue eyes.

Aspenstem - a light brown she-cat with light green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Mangopaw - a ginger tom with mango-ish amber eyes.

Hurricanepaw - a dark brown tabby tom with big white paws and green eyes.**  
**

Whitepaw - a white tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes.

Freezepaw - a white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Shiveringcloud - a gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes.  
_**Mate: Junglesoot, Kits: Expecting**_

Soilrain - a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
_**Mate: Blizzardwish, Kits: Amberkit + Milkkit**_

**Elders**

Tatteredbird - a hairless she-cat with green eyes.

Rockcloud - a gray tom splotched with brown and black with amber eyes.

_**SeaClan**_

**Leader  
**Goldstar - a pale ginger tom with striking yellow eyes.  
_LIVES: 6/9_

**Deputy **  
Olivestripe - a dark tabby she-cat with a lighter brown stripe on her back and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat  
**Limecatcher - a lithe light brown tom with light green eyes and white paws.

**Senior Warriors**

Deerspot - a ginger tom with brown spots and green eyes.

Coalsplash - a gray tom with black spots, a black underbelly, black ears and amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Stormstripe - a blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Duckdapple - A little brown tom with dark brown spots and light green eyes.

Shelljaw - a gray spotted blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Robinpaw**_

Hailspeckle - a white gray speckled tom with amber eyes.

Fawnfeather - a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Rosepaw**_

Heatspring - an abyssinian tom with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Nightpaw**_

Morningshore - a ginger and white splotched she-cat with yellow eyes.

Seedfall - a white tom with brown eyes.

**Apprentice**

Robinpaw - a lithe small russet she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes.

Rosepaw - a light brown she-cat with red speckles and yellow eyes.

Nightpaw - a black she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Sandstep - a pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes.  
_**Mate: Goldstar, Kits: Gorsekit + Mosskit + Wingkit**_

Wintersong - a white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
_**Mate: Heatspring, Kits: Expecting**_

**Elders**

Smokestorm - an old smoky gray tom with amber eyes.

Saltstone - a white she-cat with green eyes and excessive hearing loss.

Petalnose - a young gray she-cat with her front legs bashed.

**_MarshClan_**

**Leader **  
Swampstar - an old dark tabby tom with green eyes.  
_LIVES: 1/9_

**Deputy  
**Boglight - a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat  
**Fernswirl - a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Mushroomfrost_**

**Warriors**

Poppyshade - a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Nettlesky - a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Duskpaw**_

Thorntooth - a gray tom splotched with ash-gray with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**_

Gullwing - a dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Puddleberry - a light brown she-cat splotched with dark brown with soothing green eyes.

Toadhop - a black tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Webflower - a light gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

Crowshadow - a jet-black tom with amber eyes.

Glowingsong - a golden she-cat with black spots with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Duskpaw - a dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

Dawnpaw - a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Cavernbreeze - a white tabby she-cat with light green eyes.  
_**Mate: Toadhop, Kits: Expecting**_

**Elders**

Cricketshine - an old brown she-cat with white paws and blind ice blue eyes.

Chasingleap - a gray tom with gray speckles and blue eyes.

Falcon - a retired kittypet from the Twolegplace; brown tom with white splotches and amber eyes.

Hazelvine - a gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

**_GulchClan_**

**Leader **  
Geckostar - a big black tom with white spots and light blue eyes.

**Deputy  
**Dryflight - a pale ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat  
**Splashfern - a medicine cat coming from SeaClan; a golden she-cat with amber eyes.

**Senior Warriors**

Icebark - a warrior before the Great Fire; a dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Aridlake - a pale ginger tom with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Hawktalon - a ginger tom with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Geyserpaw**_

Pidgeonflame - a small slender little brown she-cat with scorch-like amber eyes.

Desertstorm - a pale ginger she-cat with broad shoulders and green eyes.

Tornearth - a battle-scarred black tom with blue eyes.

Suneye - a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Mosspoint - a dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Shadefur - a dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cactusprickle - a light brown tabby she-cat with a bob tail and green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Drenchpaw**_

**Apprentices**

Drenchpaw - a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Geyserpaw - a red tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Burningtoes - a russet she-cat with brown eyes.  
_**Mate: Tornearth, Kits: Patchkit + Jackalkit**_

**Elders**

Pearthroat - a brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Honeyfire - a yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my allegiances, everyone!**

**I'll see you next chapter for the prologue!**


	2. Prologue

The brown she-cat raced through the wet grass. The slight drizzle was now pouring like lions roaring. The green growth tickled her feet like little flowers. The sky was now a dark gray rather than the normal dappled blue-white mixture. The trees were swaying, thus raining down small green leaves. The rocks were wet and slippery, and the she-cat nearly lost her balance and almost fell. Another cat was pounding after her, a golden she-cat. The brown she-cat halted at a narrow tunnel entrance before turning to look at the golden cat.

"Heatherwing, is this the alternate place to speak to StarClan?" the brown she-cat asked with a tilt of her head, a golden amber glitter in her eyes. "The entrance to the Sacred Stones has been caved in."

The golden she-cat supposedly known as Heatherwing nodded. "Yes, Flurrystar, this is the very unknown Crystal Pond."

Flurrystar dipped her head and pointed her brown tail towards the pool. "We must speak to StarClan now. I'm not sure I can handle all of this on my own, as this is the worst storm I have ever seen in my life." The she-cat declared, a hint of worry in her voice.

A cold rush of air flooded into their pelts before Heatherwing nodded and stepped inside, being in front of Flurrystar. The two she-cats scrambled down the small entrance before reaching the pond. Flurrystar widened her eyes, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. The pool was a light blue hinted with white, green lily pads streamed across and two jagged stones stuck out of the watery depths. Flurrystar was stunned, she didn't know what to do next.

A voice behind her answered her thoughts. "Dip your nose in and you will meet StarClan." Heatherwing commanded. The golden she-cat stepped back to give the brown she-cat room to dip her nose in the pool. A large drop of water made her act quick, and she dug her nose into the cold liquid.

Flurrystar woke up in a sunny, warm, lush beach. The sun shone on her pink nose, creating a nice feeling. Suddenly, her vision went black for a second, and when it reappeared, the beach she was on was in ruin. The storm raged on and she started to panic before a familiar she-cat appeared head on. Flurrystar widened her eyes when she realized who it was. "Ravencloud!"

The black she-cat had bright stars in her fur. Her beautiful amber eyes were as gold as ever. Flurrystar didn't expect to see this cat again, she was killed by greencough a few moons ago. Ravencloud dipped her head. "Greetings Flurrystar. I see you are having trouble with the storm?"

Flurrystar nodded back very quickly. "I am. I lost a life and cats are getting sick. This is awful!" she cried.

Ravencloud tapped her tail on her chin for a moment before narrowing her eyes and staring at Flurrystar intently. "Three lives left. I'd expect you to have more wisdom. Unfortunately I cannot help you." the black she-cat looked away.

As the thunder yowls in the sky, Flurrystar felt her heart drop into her stomach. "MistClan will die! I don't know how to fight this storm and save every cat... I'm not prepared for this!" she contradicted to the black she-cat, her brown fur flapping like loose leaves on a dead tree. Ravencloud turned back around.

"StarClan cannot see the answer for everything, but there is one that will come. There is that who betrayed in a time of hunger, may she come to this territory and rule the clan." Ravencloud declared before padded up to the raging rapids cats call water.

As Flurrystar was watching the she-cat, Ravencloud slowly faded and her vision went black. Flurrystar woke up in the same position she was when she went into StarClan. Slowly lifting herself, she got to her feet and looked around. Heatherwing was nowhere to be seen. Cold rain was dripping through the dirt-like ceiling before Flurrystar booked it out of the den, dirt and thorns ruining her smooth pelt.

As she bolted out of the cave, she turned her head to both sides and saw Heatherwing, laying there. Her pelt was drenched of blood. The reek of fox was filling the air, causing Flurrystar to wrinkle her nose. "Heatherwing?" she meowed worried, and prodded her side.

The golden she-cat slowly lifted her head. "Flurrystar, Mangopaw will serve you as well as I did. This is why I chose this cave, why I chose to make the Sacred Stones' entrance blocked off. It was so you could speak to the Withered Souls, the cats sent to an evil forest full of bloodthirst. These cats were vicious in life, but I believed they could help us." Heatherwing choked out before her head landed into the chocolate-like dirt, causing a splash.

The splash drenched Flurrystar's paws before she looked at Heatherwing in disbelief. She wanted her to speak to the Withered Souls, but why? Flurrystar made an utter realization. Ravencloud was the cat she saw, and the Crystal Pond was a link to the Withered Souls, but what did she do?

As the leader sighed, she left the Crystal Pond and Heatherwing behind, she'd return to bury Heatherwing's corpse. It didn't make sense. Why would Heatherwing want her to speak to the Withered Souls? Flurrystar shook her head before padding through the deep forest. The bark was darker than usual, most likely because it was wet. Thunder roared and she could hear a snap far in the distance.

Flurrystar was getting worried, this storm was still raging on. She rustled through drenched dark green bushes and saw the camp entrance in the distance. She broke off into a flat out run before hitting her paw on a large fallen branch. With a yowl, she flew over and slid on the gross, wet grass.

She lay still for a few minutes, before getting back up and continued sprinting, but watched out for any branches. She charged into camp and saw.. no one. Flurrystar padded around the dens and there was absolutely no sign of anyone living there.

Flurrystar turned her head towards a small tunnel. "They've gotta be in there." she told herself before heading towards it. Her pelt was wet and cold, she shivered before leaping into the small tunnel. She walked forward for a bit before seeing a little den entrance. It was wet sticks with a little entry way. She slowly padded towards it, limping because of her paw. As she entered she saw her clanmates, huddled away.

A white tabby tom came up to her and looked at Flurrystar with a glint of worry in his eyes. "Flurrystar, when you left for the Sacred Stones, a tree collapsed on the elder's den, Tatteredbird nearly died. Houndchaser led us down here, in a panic." the tom explained.

Flurrystar looked at the tom with concern. "Frostyroots, what about Rockcloud?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Frostyroots had a flash of happiness in his gaze. "Rockcloud was with us, he's alright." the white tabby tom mewed.

The brown leader nodded her head and walked past him, looking for Houndchaser. She spotted the light brown tabby tom speaking to a furless she-cat before noticing her. He excused himself and padded over to her. "Finally you are back! It was stressful without you." the tom exclaimed.

Flurrystar nodded and looked him in the eyes. "It seems so. But we will not fret about that, Heatherwing was killed after I spoke to StarClan." she sighed. Flurrystar looked away from the tom, afraid to see anger in his gaze.

But instead, Houndchaser replied, "By what!? Mangopaw is still an apprentice, he isn't ready!" Flurrystar flashed a look back at him.

"We will figure it out later. I need to talk to you about something she did."


End file.
